


Hai un nuovo messaggio. Anzi, ventisei.

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Prequel della gioia
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Hai un nuovo messaggio. Anzi, ventisei.

_**23 Aprile 2019,** _ _**ore 11.23** _

\- **Tra tre minuti ai bagni del primo piano?**

Martino rimise discretamente il cellulare nella tasca della felpa, da dove l’aveva estratto quando l’aveva sentito vibrare.

Giovanni lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia.  
Martino scosse lievemente la testa sorridendo.  
Giovanni alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando una risata silenziosa.

 _Chi è?  
__No, niente… Nico.  
__Stai sotto a un treno, fratè.  
_sarebbe potuta essere una traduzione piuttosto fedele di quel gioco di sguardi.

La professoressa stava continuando a spiegare cose che in quel momento non interessavano minimamente Martino, che aveva superato coscienziosamente la sua ultima interrogazione di storia solo tre giorni prima, aveva preso un glorioso otto e mezzo, non correva il rischio di essere chiamato di nuovo e, soprattutto, avvertiva l’urgenza di raggiungere il luogo del suo improvviso appuntamento clandestino entro centottanta secondi.

“Prof, posso andare in bagno?” chiese alzando la mano alla prima pausa della professoressa tra una frase e l’altra, già con un piede all’esterno dello spazio del banco, mentre Giovanni gli tirava un - delicato, a sua difesa - calcio all’altra caviglia e gli sussurrava “Dagli un bacetto anche da parte mia”

Martino non lo degnò di uno sguardo ma allungò la mano sul suo banco, tutte le dita strette a pugno tranne il medio ben disteso.

“Vai pure, Rametta” rispose la professoressa in tono monocorde prima di ricominciare a spiegare.

Martino si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, non resistendo alla tentazione di voltarsi un’ultima volta, prima di varcare la soglia, a guardare Giovanni.

Che, sorridendo leziosamente, unì pollici e indici delle mani a formare un cuoricino all’altezza del viso.

 _Testa di cazzo_ pensò ridendo Martino, uscendo e dirigendosi a passo spedito verso le scale, dove scese, praticamente saltellando, le due rampe che lo avrebbero portato al primo piano.

Si diresse ai bagni, che in pochi mesi già erano _poeticamente_ stati teatro di un sacco di ricordi, e bussò alla penultima porta  
_(- Perchè ‘sta fissa del penultimo cesso, Ni? - Perchè l’ultimo è troppo scontato)  
_dove la voce profonda del suo ragazzo rispose immediatamente.  
  
“Occupato”  
“Peccato, allora mi toccherà tornare in classe” rispose con un tono di fintissimo rammarico.

Niccolò aprì la porta e Martino si trovò davanti a quel sorriso a cui non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi.

“Credevo che non ce l’avresti fatta, non mi hai risposto” disse Niccolò mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di loro.  
“Non volevo che la prof mi beccasse, comunque potevamo pure metterci d’accordo prima, eh”  
“È stata una cosa… estemporanea. Merito di Rodi” rispose Niccolò ridendo.  
“Rodi?”  
“Si, eravamo in palestra con quelli del quinto A, si vede che ha visto che controllavo il cellulare in continuazione, che ne so. Ha inventato al Boccia che non stava tanto bene e se potevo accompagnarlo alle macchinette a prendere qualcosa di caldo. E io non gli avevo detto niente, eh! L’ho lasciato lì, mi ha detto di salutarti” spiegò Niccolò sorridendo mentre appoggiava le mani sui fianchi di Martino.  
“Carino da parte sua. Questo mi fa venire in mente che io invece dovrei darti un bacetto da parte di Gio” disse Martino con un sorriso sghembo.  
“Carino pure lui. Però preferirei un bacio, non un _bacetto._ E da parte tua, preferibilmente _”_ gli sussurrò Niccolò all’orecchio.

Martino avrebbe voluto stuzzicarlo un po’, ma la realtà dei fatti è che sapeva di avere i minuti contati e che voleva _veramente,_ _veramente tanto_ baciarlo.

Così decise di rimandare i giochetti a tempi migliori e si girò appena per posare le labbra su quelle di Niccolò.  
Che, manco a dirlo, portò tutto al livello successivo nel giro di mezzo secondo, sbattendolo alla parete del cubicolo e approfondendo il bacio in un modo che mandò Martino a fuoco, facendogli quasi cedere le ginocchia e sentire qualcosa nello stomaco.

_Però non sono farfalle. Le farfalle sono innocue, questa cosa qui non lo è._

Martino si costrinse a staccarsi dopo non più di due minuti; sapeva di non poter contare troppo su Niccolò quando c’era da darsi un freno e la parte germofobica del suo cervello stava protestando rumorosamente per il contatto prolungato con la parete di un bagno pubblico.

Oltretutto, anche se non doveva essere interrogato, non era il caso di assentarsi dall’aula per troppo tempo.

Niccolò gemette il suo disappunto, e Martino rise.

“Dai, Ni, devo tornare in classe” disse piano.  
“Che palle”  
“Mica posso...” Martino si interruppe sentendo il rumore dei passi di qualcuno che stava entrando in bagno.

“Occupato!” urlò senza nemmeno rendersene conto, sebbene Niccolò avesse fermato con il gancio la loro porta appena erano entrati e nessuno avesse bussato o provato a spingere la maniglia.

Niccolò lo guardò sgranando gli occhi mentre un sorriso gli si allargava in faccia.  
Un sorriso che rischiò di trasformarsi in risata non appena una voce acida rispose seccamente “E chi cazzo t’ha detto niente?”

Martino portò una mano alla nuca di Niccolò mentre con l’altra gli copriva la bocca, soffocandosi nel palmo le sue risate, mentre sentivano la porta accanto a loro aprirsi e il gentiluomo sconosciuto entrare.

Niccolò riuscì a divincolarsi dalla stretta di Martino e gli si incollò ancora di più addosso, sussurrandogli all’orecchio in modo quasi impercettibile “Te l’avevo detto che tutti vanno sempre nell’ultimo cesso”

Poi scese con le labbra a baciargli il collo, mentre Martino lo malediceva internamente, non potendo parlare, chiedendosi come potesse trovarsi una situazione così potenzialmente esplosiva – in più di un senso – mentre il suo ragazzo gli si strusciava letteralmente addosso al soave suono dello scroscio di pipì di un non identificato compagno di scuola separato da loro solo da pochi centimetri e un salvifico muro.

Fortunatamente tutto finì nel giro di pochi secondi.

Il soggetto in questione tirò lo sciacquone e uscì, e Martino spinse via Niccolò fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Sei un deficiente! - sibilò - Ci poteva beccare!”  
“Guarda che non sono stato io a urlare Occupato! quando non ce n’era bisogno, eh!” disse Niccolò ridendo.

Gli ridevano anche gli occhi e Martino capitolò immediatamente.

“Comunque che cazzo di troglodita, non s’è manco lavato le mani!”  
“Appunto, potevamo sputtanarlo noi” rispose Niccolò con un sorriso malizioso.

Martino si trovò a ridere e si staccò dal muro con un sospiro.

“Vabbè, devo anda’ di corsa”  
“Okay” rispose Niccolò dolcemente, dandogli un bacino sulla guancia.

Poi aprì la porta e controllò per scrupolo.

“Via libera” disse uscendo.

Martino lo segui.

Andarono a lavarsi velocemente le mani ai lavandini.

“Allora… ci vediamo all’uscita”  
“Si…”  
“A dopo” disse Martino asciugandosi le mani sui jeans.  
“Mi manchi già”

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo

“M’è salita la glicemia, Ni” disse prendendo l’uscita  
“Stronzo”

_Però la glicemia non è così male_ pensò, mentre saliva le scale di corsa per tornare in classe.

_**23 Aprile 2020, ore 14.57** _

“Zì, che cazzo c’hai, ti sei incantato?”  
“Eh?” rispose Martino scuotendosi.  
“Devi anda’ al cesso? Perchè...”  
“No, no, andiamo, che tra poco è il turno mio e di Eva”

Giovanni lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia ma non aggiunse altro, mentre salivano le scale.

Appena arrivati davanti alla sede di Radio Osvaldo Martino fece un cenno a Eva e Federica e firmò il foglio di presenza, mentre Eva e Giovanni si defilarono un attimo in fondo al corridoio.

Poi tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare.

- **Prima son passato davanti ai bagni del primo piano.  
****\- Un po’ mi mancano i nostri appuntamenti clandestini** digitò rapidamente.

Il cellulare gli vibrò immediatamente in mano.

Martino lesse la risposta di Niccolò.  
E, ovviamente, sorrise.


End file.
